


I Kissed a Girl (TamTori Song Fic)

by Iamthe_BEES



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a song, Drabble, F/F, Girls Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, One Shot, Song Lyrics, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthe_BEES/pseuds/Iamthe_BEES
Summary: A short fic based on I kissed a girl by Katy Perry
Relationships: Tamara/Tori (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 8





	I Kissed a Girl (TamTori Song Fic)

Tori couldn’t help but eye Tamara, who stood past a small gaggle of people near the bar. Something urged Tori to approach, a sudden desire filling her, normally she’d suppress such urges.

_ It’s not what good girls do, not how they should behave. _

And whether it was the alcohol or the bright lights, but here and now Tori couldn’t give a damn. So she made her way through the crowd towards the bar counter where Tamara drunkenly swayed to the music blasting from the club speakers. 

Tori reached the bar, and Tamara stiffened leaning back on the counter.

“What do you want” the woman's voice was only slightly slurred, worry filled Tori’s head for a second; she was definitely sober enough to object to Tori.

_ My head gets so confused, hard to obey. _

Spontaneous Tori grasped the shorter woman’s wrist pulling Tamara flush against herself. Tamara instinctively put her hands onto Tori’s shoulders to balance herself after the sudden force, in response Tori wraps her free arm around Tamara’s waist. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tamara snaps, trying to wiggle out of the taller woman’s strong yet gentle grip. 

Instinctively and swiftly Tori closes the distance between the two.

_ I kissed a girl and I liked it. _

Tamara couldn’t help as her eyes fluttered closed, her arms sliding to wrap around Tori’s neck. Tori leads the kiss, every now and then planting small kisses along Tamara’s jaw.

Tamara’s fingers gently weaved into Tori’s long hair, and she gently licked Tori’s bottom lip tasting a slight cherry flavour. 

_ The taste of her cherry chapstick. _

Tori caught onto Tamara’s signals and parted her lips ever so slightly to deepen the kiss. Tori’s tongue explored every part of Tamara’s mouth, the taste of vodka exer present. Tamara tried gaining control of the kiss, unsuccessfully, ending up merely following her house mate's lead. 

_ I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. _

Though Tamara couldn’t quite name the feeling that filled her, was it some kind of guilt, or disgust for letting Tori push herself onto Tamara like this.

_ It felt so wrong. _

At the same time, Tamara couldn’t help but lean into the kiss more, as their tongues pressed together moving rhythmically in sync.

_ It felt so right. _

They pulled away silently to catch their breaths, the music of the crowded club seemed to be muffled, drowned out by the mix of alcohol and adrenaline. A sudden thought propted into the forefront of Tori’s mind, was this some kind of love? Passion? No. Tori responded it was closer to lust, a desire born from curiosity.

_ Doesn't mean I’m in love tonight. _

Eventually after a long moment, they separated for a final time, Tori examined Tamara’s half lidded eyes, her pitch black eyes seemed to project the night sky. And almost reluctantly Tori let go of Tamara, who followed suit, part ways for the night. 

And in the morning they’d pretend it never happened.


End file.
